oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Miku
Hikari is played by Desril. History Born in Saishu a few years before the war with the Oni, the Miku family migrated to Jiyu when the wave of adventurers and other powers went to Sheng. Even from an early age, however, Hikari always wanted to help people and be a light in the darkness to give them hope, though whether this was a manifestation of the drop of celestial blood in the family that simply resonated with the triplet, or her own innate desire to do good is impossible to say. And though Shelynites were rarely martial masters, some did view martial arts as an art form, and it just so happened that one such master of the blade happened to catch Hikari attempting to 'practice' with a stick one day, and upon hearing her reasoning, began to train her in swordplay. She quickly discovered she was a natural with the blade, relying on her agility to be swift and precise with her strikes, rather than relying on raw power, but even that didn't seem to be enough for her. And though she was never cut out to be a paladin, her fervent faith in the Eternal Rose still granted her some measure of power, gifting her with a mastery of light magics that only served to make her even more of a beacon against evil. Still, she was far too young to actually contribute anything at this point, as she was only a handful of years old when the war against the Oni ended with Mango's suicide attack into Jiyu, which she and her family were thankfully far enough from to be safe. Unfortunately, her sensei was mortally wounded, surviving only long enough to tell his young pupil that if she was going to fulfill her dream and be a hero to the people she needed to smile even through pain and loss. And so she did, smiling through the tears as her mentor passed away, knowing she needed to be strong for her sisters as well. Thus did her relatively peaceful time continue for another decade, until she was old enough to actually strike out on her own. During that time, Hikari never stopped training, and always found a reason to smile, even when she was sad. Appearance While Yamiko is the trio's dedicated tailor, and Hikari prizes the clothes her sister makes for her, she has a fairly utilitarian favored outfit, one she'd requested to look like a hero from a fairy tale she'd loved as a child, about a hero who smiled against even impossible odds. As a result, she often wore little more than a sarashi and hakama, though as she had several pairs the color of the latter often changed. Of course, it would be impossible not to make note of the katana that's sheathed at her waist, as the massive solite blade is at least as long as she is tall, if not more so. Physically, Hikari is between her sisters' in terms of height, shorter than Hakumei yet taller than Yamiko, yet she's curvier than both, with a more prominent bust, though otherwise lithe. Her hair is platinum and flows back behind her gracefully, her movements practiced so as to keep it from getting in her way in spite of its length easily going down to her mid-thighs. But perhaps most notably is that Hikari is almost always smiling, even in the harshest of conditions. It's only when she fears for her sisters' lives or knows that she's alone does that ever slip, though her cat-like ears and tail tend to drop when she hears upsetting news. Personality While Hikari might act as if she were a leader at times, in truth she's rash and hot-headed, and always on the move, often having to make a conscious effort to slow herself down so as to not leave anyone behind before rushing ahead. Any tendency to lead she has is simply her inability to sit by and watch people suffer. Instead she'll charge in, with or without a plan, and just try to do the most good that she can with a smile on her face, knowing that the people she's trying to save need to have hope. This does, however, leave her with an almost-crippling hero complex, leaving her particularly hurt when she fails to save everyone who's in danger, as she's far more emotionally vulnerable than she lets on, and unlike Hakumei, her feline 'accent' isn't an act so it doesn't falter when she's upset, though she appreciates her sister's attempt at sounding like her. And though Hikari does her best to be a beacon of hope for everyone, it's her sisters that are closest to her heart and most important to her, and it's her love for them that gives her the strength to fight no matter the odds. And similarly, when darkness overwhelms her, it's the two of them who remind her of what she has and why she's fighting, giving her the will and resolve to overcome any difficulty. Friends Hakumei and Yamiko Miku - Her Sisters! She loves them with all her heart. Ketsueki Kishi - A childhood friend of the sisters, he went away for training when they were young and only recently reappeared. Farah Tsun - They met the catgirl in an ice cream parlor and became friends, though a dearth of adventures that the cats were able to get to in time resulted in Farah pulling ahead of them. Enemies As a devout Shelynite, Hikari doesn't have many specific enemies, and generally attempts to be merciful and offer redemption to those who can be saved. But otherwise she'll combat evil that harms the innocent or objects of art, or her sisters. Aspirations To be a hero, a champion of light that wards off the darkness and gives the people hope for a better future, one where no one need ever cry or frown.